A Trip In Time
by Chava Callarii
Summary: Harry meets a mysterious girl with a bizarre past. Did she know something Harry didn't ?
1. Who's He ?

*~*~*~*~*A Trip In Time *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April walked through the door. "Where is he?"she said looking around.  
"April! Over here!"a boy yelled to her.  
"James !"she yelled as she ran over to him."How'd you know ?"she sighed and sat down.  
"Are you kidding, how could I not know you like butterbeers. You're crazy about them."James said.  
"You are too,"she laughed, her short blonde hair swayed about."So you ready for Hogwarts ? It's our last year you know,"She said swirling her straw around in her yellow mixture.  
"I think so. The boys and I are going to have so much fun. You'll like it too, you did last year,"he said to her.  
"I don't think your friends like me very much, they seem to be ignoring me,"she said looking at the ground,"I think they think "I'm hogging you"  
"Why do you say that ?"James asked her.  
"Because that's what they said, I heard them say that last week,"  
"I don't believe it, how could they do that ?"  
"I-I better go, no girl should take away her boyfriend's relationship with his friends,"she said as she got up and swung her porse over her shoulder. She heard a chrashing sound in the kitchin, she looked up"James did you here-"  
"Ya, I did,"he said standig up.  
"What was that ?"  
"I don't know,"James said just as a boy their age came from the kitchin door.  
"Stop right there !" he yelled as he pointed to April. "Don't you move,"  
April didn't say anything, instead looked towards James. What's going on, she thought, who is this man ? What does he want with me ? the man pulled out his wand. April started to walk backwards. She pulled back her hair behind her ear. "James, I'm going to go now. Something tells me I not welcome here,"she walked to the door.  
"I told you not to move !" the man yelled at her.  
"What do you want with me ?" April asked.  
The man ignored her, he raised his ready to cast a spell. People started to scream, they pushed to get out. They to have the small feeling as she did; this guy was defintlently not going to grant her a wish. Now only James and she were left."James, go now, I don't think this man is egsactally the nice kind,"she turned around to him.  
"I won't leave you, April," James said.  
"James you're so stuborn, besides I don't even know what going on," she said shrugging her shoulders."I just know it's not good, so go, please,"she gave him a pathatic look, but James didn't leave. He just stood there.  
"Enuf thouchy stuff," the man said. Then he shouted a spell April didn't know. She turned around to run, but something hit her in her back. She was in midair when a bright blue light filled her eyes. She stopped, just froze there in the air. The last thing she remembered was James screaming her name and the cold blue light in her eyes. Screams everywhere, everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Please R&R, I'm working on this very hard, so please no dising me or my story. Thanx ^ ~ ^ *~*~*~*~* 


	2. Flash Back

*~*~*~*~*A Trip In Time*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where do you think she came from ?"a vioce asked.  
"I don't know, do you think it could of been the-the-the spell ?"another vioce said.  
"But only-only "You-Know-Who" could cast that spell,"the first vioce said.  
"Who knows ? Well at least she's alive,"  
April opened her eyes to a slit, then closed them again, then opened them all the way. She sat up with a jerk,"W-Who are you ?"she asked. She looked down, and her eyes widened. I'm naked, she thought, where am I. She looked up again. She just relized men were looking at her. She scream as she closed her eyes, when she opened them, they were gone. Her cloths were there, though. She dressed her self quikely. When she slipped on her shoes and walked towards the door. This was some kind of lab, she decided after looking around. When she pushed open the door a man popped out. He was cute, but looked very smart.  
"Hi, I'm Jake. Sorry about that, you know in the lab,"he said kindly. He had blonde hair with brown streaks through it.  
"That's okay, um-did a boy named James come here by chance ?"she asked.  
"No, no-one here is named James- oh yeah I forgot, you need to come with me, there is-uh-something that needs to be said. Please don't get all paniked and worked up about what is about to be said," Jake said as he lead her to a very nice looking office,"Please sit, my boss will be here any minute," he said waving his hand at a chair. She sat as a tall man walked through the door. He too was from the lab.  
"Ah, I see our guess is here," he said sitting down,"Are you ready to here the truth, young lady ?" he asked her.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Harry are you even listining ?"Ron asked.  
"Hum ?"Harry mumbled.  
"What was you parents like ?"  
"Ron, you've asked me that about a billion times now !"  
"Sorry, I'm just so bored !"  
"So am I, but you don't see me asking tons of questions, do you ?"  
"Soorrryyyy !!!!!!"Ron yelled."Can we play Quidditch or something ?"  
"Sure,"Harry said getting up.He and Ron grabbed thier brooms,went downstairs, and headed out the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Brief moment in the past...  
  
  
April turned around.She sighed, this is going to be the worst day of my life, first day at Hogwarts, and yet no-one has noticed me. She sighed again, I wish I had an ivisibility cloat, that way no-one would make fun of me. By this rait I won't need one, I'll aready be ivisible.Just then a hand lay on her shoulder. April jerked and turned around."Who are-"  
"I'm James,"the boy said smiling. April studied his eyes, the bright greeness filled her mind. She heard him say something, but it was more mufled than spoken.  
"Hum, did you say something ?" she said shaking her head.  
"Yah, what's your name ?"he asked still smiling.  
"James,"she said dreamly.  
"What ?!"he said losing his smile, replacing it with a confused look.  
"What ? Oh, April. It's April,"she said smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"What do you have ?"he asked.  
"What ?" she said puzzled.  
"For your first class. What do you have ?"  
"Oh, um-I have-I have Potions," she said.  
"Me too, let me walk you there. You'll need it, Professor Snape'll eat you alive if you're not careful!"he laughed.April's eyes windened, James noticed,"Just kidding, he doesn't really. It's just an expression."  
"I know,"April said looking at the ground,"What house are you in ?"She said quikely looking back up to James.  
"Huh ? Oh, Griffindor,"he said.  
"Really ? Me too !" she said. They just walked after that, not talking till they reached Potions class.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Hope you like this story so far. Thanx, Steph ^~^ *~*~*~*~* 


	3. Hogwats Atlast

*~*~*~*~* Forgot to tell you / Dedicated to Morty*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*A Trip In Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3   
At Hogwarts/Yah I know, it's really soon...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April stared out the window. She looked back down to the parchment, a letter from someone, but who ? This she did not know . Poped out of nowhere. She gazed at it like it was a porclien doll or something. Fragile and beautiful. She sighed, but could she forget James, her one and only love ? No, forget it, she thought, he's gone, no-one can change that. She sighed again, Hogwarts atlast, lke nothing happened. But something did, and she survived it. Impossible they say, no-one has done it before, how could it have happened ?  
I wonder what happened to James ? What did he do after-  
April could here the doorknob jiggle and the door fling open. "Can you believe that Draco ?"a vioce said.  
"Yah, I guess he really hates Harry !"another vioce said. April turned her head in interest. What were they talking about ? She got up from the window seat and walked over to the two girls.  
"Um-excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you talking about ?"She asked.  
The two girls looked at her stargely. "What ?"she asked again.  
"Don't you know who Harry and Draco are ?"Lavender said. April shoke her head."No,"she mumbled.  
"Harry-Harry Potter ?"Hermione said. April's eyes windened.  
"Uh-did you say Potter ?"she asked.  
"Yah,"Lavender said,"Draco Malfoy hates him !"  
"M-Malfoy ?"she mumbled.  
"Uh-yeah, are you okay ? You look pale,"Hermione asked.  
April was pale. She just stood there mumbling over and over again. How could it be ? How could it be ? I can't believe he would do that, of all people ! She was sooo mad, but what was she going to do about it ? She sighed heaviely, she felt like crying, no dying ! She just couldn't believe it. She could get it out of her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked through the hall with Hermione and Ron at his side."Why is it that every year at Hogwarts, we get more first years at our age then when they're eleven ?"Hermione asked.  
How should I know ?"Ron said.  
Harry who was totally out of it, just keep walking. Levitation was next, and today they had to make each other float. Like always, Hermione was the on e to most likely to susccede.   
"Well since it's our last year here, we won't have to worry,"Hermione replied.  
"What'll we do after this year ? I don't think I want to move out !"Ron nearly shouted.  
"Oh shut up, will you Ron !"Hermione said,"So Harry, What are you going to do after this year ?"She asked.  
"Huh ?"Harry said still half way zonked out.  
Hermione let out a big sigh."Guys, I'll never understand them !"And with that she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
April sighed, what am I going to do ? It just feels so wierd. She looked up to see if Levitation was still in its place as last time. It was, but something else caught her eye this time."James ?"She whispered lightly. No, how could it be ? Even more imprtant he was coming this way. April held her breath....... 


	4. The Strange Letter

*~*~*~*~* A Trip In Time *~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James ?"April said shakly.  
"What ?"Harry said totally confused."Oh-um that was my dad's name, I'm Harry,"he said holding out his hand.  
April looked at it in discust. "Ugh, James son ? Are you sure ? James Potter ?"  
"Uh-yeah."Harry said gloomly as he droped his hand to his side."I'm Harry Potter,"the girl was pretty. Her short blonde hair curved around her jaw bone. Her hazel eyes mezmerized Harry. Why didn't she like him ? She was in Griffindor, like him, but yet she seemed to be discusted at him."Why don't you like me ?"he asked.  
"I don't not like you, I just don't like you father,"she said plainly looking to the ground.  
"Why ?"Harry asked puzzled.  
"Wait, you said your dad's name was James ? You make it sound like he's dead."  
"That's because he is !"  
"James is dead ?"Her eyes widened in sorrow. "Dead ? Are you sure?"she asked.  
"Yes I am, he's not alive,"that made April's eyes swell up more. She started to cry.  
Boy, this girl is emotional. First she thinks I'm my father, then she hates him,and after that, she acts like she didn't know he was dead, and I was his son. Now she's crying, and I have no idea what to do!, Harry thought.  
The girl cried even harder then ran away, still crying."Wait, I didn't get your name !"Harry called after her. In reply, the girl just waved her hand at him then disapeared. Harry looked at the ground. A piece of paper lay in front of him. His eyes widened as he read it.  
April,  
I know this sounds wierd, but I like you. And-um-I was  
wondering if you would be my-um-my girlfriend ? If not,um-I don't  
know, but I know you're new, and maybe it'd be easier ? I don't even   
know why I wrote this, I didn't reread it so I know it's probally really  
bad, but think about it.  
James  
  
A million questions popped into Harry's head. What the-what is this ? And it's from my-my father. How old is this ? Why wasn't this to my mum ?, He thought. He tucked it into his pocket and walked on to the Gryffindor common room to get his Quidditch robes. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw today. Harry worried, he knew who'd win......  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flashback/Quiditch tryouts  
  
Okay everone !"Madam Hooch shouted,"Mount your brooms and............GOOOOO !!!!!!"she shouted after blowing her whistle.  
James shot upward, leave 'em in the dust, so they know how real Quidditch player flies, he thought. James looked down to see the others, but a black stretch dashed pass him barely missing him. It nearly threw him off his broom."Hey ! watch where----"he paused as a smiling girl looked down to him"you're going,"he mumbled."April, you nearly made me into pancakes !"  
The girl laughed "Sorry, James ! I guess those lessons you gave me paid off,"she laughed again as she threw back her hair. As she did, light caught it and it made her look like an angel.  
"It's okay, just next time tell me if you're planing to knok me off my broom !"he said sarcastitally.  
She laughed again,"Now why would I do that ? By the way, thanks James,"she said smiling again.  
"For what ?"he asked.  
"For-you know, for helping me out."she said.  
"Helping you out ? What do you mean ?"he said teasingly.  
"JAMES !!!!! Stop teasing me, you know why !"she said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yah, I know,"he said laughing,"but it's more fun to tease you !"  
April looked at him crossly. "James, stop,"she said looking at him with the look.   
"You're giving me the look,"James said.  
"What look ?"She asked.  
James said nothing, just looked down. Malfoy raced up to them, he had a nasty look on his face. He passed James without looking at him. What is he doing ?, he thought. He looked back down. He was interrupted by April's screams."April ?"He said looking for her."Ugh, MALFOY !!!"he yelled racing after him. April on the back of his broom, and she did'nt look happy.  
"Lucus put me down ! I don't like you !"April yelled at him, but he wasn't listining."LUCUS did you not hear me ? PUT ME DOWN NOW !!!!" Lucus turned to her.  
"If that's your chioce, April,"he said pushing her off the broom.  
April turned in the air, her body twisted, her arms and legs started to float. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Speachless. This is it, she finally thought, this is it. To her suirprise arms wraped around her, a warm feeling over took her as she opened her eyes. A heavenly smile smiled down on her, warm green eyes, jet black hair, all centered in a bright white light........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*Thanx for reading. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Please review! Steph *~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Truth

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
April sighed, Potions had always been boring, but not this boring."Miss Blondger, is there something more important than class!" Proffessor Snape shouted in her ear. April jerked.  
"Hmm?"She looked up as everyone laughed.  
"MISS BLONDGER!!!" Proffessor Snape roaded.  
April cleared her throat,"Actually, I do."she said confindently. Snape beamed wildly.  
"AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE??"He choked.  
"Nothing to do with you!" she threw back. Snape looked like he was going to blow. His face got bright red.  
"You haven't changed a bit, Miss Blondger." He said turning around. You haven't either Snape, she thought. She turned her head to Harry and sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked around the Hall after Potions class, he saw a tiny figure far away. It stopped, Harry started to run. This time he'd get the truth out of her. The figure got bigger and bigger till he was about an armslength from it.  
  
A haand lay on April's. She turned around to see...  
"Can you tell me your name now?"Harry asked.  
"April," she said,"I'm sorry, but I already know your name,"she smiled,"HARRY."   
"April? I've heard that somewhere,"Her eyes widened.  
"You have?"she said shaikly.  
"You look formilar, too,"Harry said,"If you don't mind me saying, but this is your first, right?"She nodded,"You seem like you already know this place, by heart."  
April looked away, she stayed quite for a long time. It's time, she thought. She sighed,"Harry, there's something I have to tell you,"She gulped,"But first, let's go to somewhere no-one can hear us."  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
April and Harry sat down at the same time,"Okay, we're here. Now tell me," Harry said.  
She took a deep breath,"Okay, well-um-I from the past."  
"What? You're kidding, right?"  
"Well-no. I can't really remember, but I think someone-well-froze me,"she staggered. What am I thinking, Harry's not going to believe me, she thought.  
"Who?"he asked.  
"I'm not sure-I think it was a boy named Tom Riddle,"she said gazing into the flames of the fire."I know you probally think this is so bogus, huh?"  
"No, I don't find it hard to believe at all,"he said,"You do know that he killed many people-muggles too, in fact, he's the reason my parents are dead.'  
April looked to him, tears ran down her cheecks when she turned,"It doesn't suprise me,"she said.  
"Did you like him, my father, I mean?"  
April just smiled, yes, she thought, very much,"You look just like him."  
"Yes, I know, everyone tells me that."he sighed,"What was he like?"  
April laughed,"Just look in a mirror!"  
Harry looked puzzled, then he started to laugh."So let me get this straight, you're from the past and someone froze you?"  
"Actually it was a spell,"  
"Yah, and Tom Riddle did it?"Harry asked. April just nodded. She turned her head to the fire again. Tiny water stains droped on her robes. I can't even remember all my past. Tiny bits and pieces come back now and then. She could feel a hand lay on her hands as a tear droped down.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*So now you know her serect, please review. Thanx, Steph*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
